Somewhere In the Middle
by Scarlet Cloud
Summary: Deeks and Callen are kidnapped. Full summary inside. Slash warning. Now COMPLETED
1. Wake up Call

**Title: Somewhere In the Middle**

**Summary: When an undercover case goes wrong and Callen and Deeks get kidnapped, the team struggles to save them. But, could it be better than they think?**

**Warnings: Slash, Un-Beta'd**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, they probably would've cancelled the show by now for several slashy kisses between Callen and Deeks. **

**A/N: The title of this story and the chapter titles may or may not have been influenced by some of the song titles on my iPod… **

**Chapter 1: Wake Up Call**

This case was going to be difficult, seeing as it was a _special_ undercover case. No one on the team really even _wanted_ to work this case, but Hetty insisted. They all were uncomfortable with this particular one. Kensi and Deeks work together, Sam and Callen work together. Period. And then Hetty rearranged the team dynamic, for a reason unbeknownst to the team. Sam got put with Kensi on the park staff, while Callen and Deeks were partners. None of them understood why Callen and Sam couldn't work together on this case, but, nonetheless, they obeyed Hetty's orders. I mean, seriously, who would disobey _Hetty_?

They all covered their areas, looking for anyone or any_thing_ suspicious. Kensi was working the rollercoaster, Sam the Ferris wheel, and then Callen and Deeks were undercover as a couple. For everyone except the two men, it was hilarious.

Callen and Deeks were – very _very_ awkwardly – walking hand in hand through the crowd, receiving some hateful glances along the way. Why some idiot decided to kidnap homosexuals at amusement parks no one really understood. But they had to catch him somehow, and this looked to be the only way to do it, so they would have to suck it up and do their jobs.

Whether they liked it or not, Callen and Deeks were stuck invading each other's personal space. More like intruding upon the other's personal space, actually. Always within a close enough proximity to slip a hand into the other's back pocket, but far enough away to, at any given moment, draw their guns that they had tucked away in between their skin and their pants (since a holster would be too obvious).

Callen and Deeks went over to Sam and boarded the Ferris wheel. The two sat down and Sam secured the bar over their waists. They sat there in gleeful silence until they were stopped at the top to get a 'bird's eye view' of the place. From what they saw, no one looked particularly suspicious, or so they thought. Callen began to say something, but stopped once they began moving again. As he watched Deeks look excitedly at the people below, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Callen wasn't sure he had ever seen Deeks look so… peaceful. As the two were getting off, Sam silently asked if they had seen anything suspicious. Callen, being Sam's _normal_ partner, understood the look they were being given and shook his head. After around another half hour of walking, the two jetted off to see Kensi.

"No, no, no. I'm _not_ getting on that metal deathtrap!"

Callen looked at Deeks in disbelief.

"You can walk around holding a man's hand with a gun tucked in with your shirt, but you can't get on a simple _rollercoaster_?"

Deeks glared.

"I'm _not_ getting on that. You can't make me."

"You're right. _I_ can't. _Hetty_, on the other hand, _can_. And _she will_."

Deeks groaned in resignation as Callen dragged him by the wrist onto the ride. Before securing the lap belt, Kensi winked at a nervous Deeks. The sound of the ride starting forced Deeks to accept the fact that he was trapped on the ride until it ended. A few minutes passed and Deeks seemed to be okay, but then they got to a point where they would shoot downward. When Callen noticed Deeks was getting nervous as hell, he wrapped his arms around the other man and offered a friendly smile, which Deeks nervously returned. The rollercoaster shot down the tracks at a speed they were sure could outrun lighting, went through a small tunnel, and then came to a stop where it began. When Kensi was unfastening everyone's lap belts, she noticed a couple had magically vanished. Callen and Deeks.

"Eric, Callen and Deeks disappeared!"

...

Deeks woke up in a large, rectangular, metal box with Callen lying down next to him. They appeared to be moving and they were surrounded by furniture.

He looked down towards Callen. The man looked just as breathtaking as always when he was asleep. Of course, Deeks would never tell anyone – it's why he flirted with women all the time, _especially_ around Callen. It took some of the pressure off liking the other agent. With Kensi, at least, it wasn't real. He could flirt with her all he wanted because she would never like him too. And even if she did, she wouldn't risk losing her job over it. All in all, it was safe for him to like Callen, because the man would never find out about it. Ever. Not even while they were trapped here… within a foot of each other… while their hands are handcuffed together… with no way of knowing if they're going to die or not. Nope, Callen will _never_ find out.

"Callen, wake up."

"Whaddyoo wan'?"

Callen's words were slurred.

"Callen, do you know where you are?"

"… Mmhmm."

"We're in the back of a moving truck, Callen. Oh, and to make it better – they confiscated our guns. Fun, right?"

Callen shot up at the sarcastic statement. Examining his surroundings, he finally confirmed – they _were_, in fact, in the back of a moving truck. It was just his luck, getting handcuffed to _Deeks_. He was too close for comfort. Him and Deeks… together… hands constantly touching… their close proximity. Callen could see this going downhill, and fast, too.

The two men sat so close together that their thighs were touching, although neither man seemed to have and issue with the invasion of their personal space. Of course, each had the other's hand practically _in_ his lap, but it might not be that bad. There are people who would be worse to be handcuffed to. Like Hetty. However, both men, secretly and silently, wished they had the guts to just reach over and kiss the other man.

All things considered, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Despite being kidnapped, this might just be a miracle in disguise.

Actually, come to think of it…

This was fate.

This terrible situation, this _miracle_, was brought upon by fate. And both men suddenly liked where this could end up.

After all, they _were_ still undercover, so they had a legitimate reason to be all lovey-dovey.

In the end, this case might not be so bad.

**A/N: Howdy. So, I'm not sure this is all that popular, but I tend to be a fan of underappreciated couples anyway. **

**I randomly got this idea in my head, and it was one of those ideas that once you have it you can't get it out of your mind. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this likes it. I'm pretty sure I'll end up putting a ton of effort into this. Especially the next chapter, because it seems fun.**

**Feedback would be awesome. Even if you just add it to your alerts instead of reviewing, it would be appreciated. Y'know, just so I know if anyone's reading. ... Anon reviews should be up, too. Y'know. Just in case.**


	2. Lean on Me

**A/N: So, I totally didn't expect all the positive feedback I got yesterday and while that's a good thing, it put a lot of pressure on me to make sure this chapter's good. Pressure or not, I would really like to thank you all. It means a lot to me that you guys took time out of your day to send me some alerts and the couple reviews I got. **

**On with the story? I think so.**

**Chapter 2: Lean on Me**

The two men sat on the bed in the back of the truck, still invading the other's personal space. Their captors had yet to stop driving, and they had begun driving in circles. Why, you ask? Who knows? It could've been for the fun of it. It could've been because they were trying to evade the authorities. All the two NCIS agents knew was that they were still handcuffed to each other. The boys were just lucky they hadn't been killed on the spot.

Deeks had bed hair. He had fallen asleep next to Callen, but then again that was really his only option. They had been in the back of the truck overnight and Deeks had gotten tired. And to make it better, they couldn't even tell what time it was.

Deeks watched his partner jolt awake at the truck's abrupt stop. The two heard footsteps, a noise neither could identify, and finally they saw a bright light. The men who had kidnapped them chucked a bag of fast food at them and then relocked the door and left without saying a word.

Deeks practically jumped across the steel cage to the food, dragging along a surprised Callen. They shared a burger and a small container of fries, and then they stashed what was left for later.

Callen examined the door. He stared long and hard at the thing. It was as if he was trying to melt the door with his eyes. Deeks stared at him, curious what the older man was thinking. Without warning, Callen stood up and kicked the door. He glared at the door and kicked it harder. And again. There was a dent in the door the size of Callen's foot. His shoe print would be forever imprinted on the door, but somehow he had a feeling he would have to kick a hell of a lot harder to get through to the other side. Simply for good measure, Callen kicked again and they could hear the snickering of the kidnappers from the other side of the steel door.

"Well don't pulverize the thing. What'd it ever do to you?"

Callen glared at him. He needed to express himself, and it was a good target. End of story.

Callen lost the ability to keep the glare plastered onto his face. I mean, it's _Deeks_. The man he loves. He can't turn it off, and he can't stay mad at the man. It's physically impossible. Just like it's physically impossible for Deeks to be mad at Callen. The two have their fair share of fights, sure, but do they really mean anything by it? No, they don't. They care too deeply for each other for that, even if they both refuse to admit it. Neither had even confided in their partner about their feelings. Each man kept it to himself and to himself only.

"It's the principle of the matter, Deeks… Besides, I needed something to kick and I didn't think that you'd appreciate me using your _head_."

Deeks raised his hands in defense, to which Callen just smirked. He could scare the blond so easy when he felt the need. It always made him feel bad, though. Like, _really_ bad. In fact, he hated scaring Deeks off. In his defense, however, it was just his way of distancing himself. Distance between them was important, too, because without it Callen – or Deeks, for that matter – might accidentally share their feelings.

The two snapped out of their thoughts when the heard their captors, quite audibly, play with the two agents' guns. The two became frightened and ran to the middle of their cage. They resumed their positions on the floor and stared at the handcuffs that linked them together. This was a problem that wouldn't just disappear. Their _entire predicament_, for that matter, wouldn't just get up and walk away. The two would have to talk to each other sometime or else they risked going insane. Talking was what both men were worried most about, surprisingly. Because talking meant conversing, and conversing meant feelings, and feelings meant slip-ups. And god forbid _that_ happen. So the two decided to keep quiet unless they _had_ to talk.

Out of the corner of his eye Deeks saw something shiny. Small, but shiny. So small, in fact, that it might fit into a lock.

"Hey, Callen. Give me that would you?"

Callen nodded and gave it to him. Deeks then proceeded to mess with the lock on the handcuffs. He was gonna get out of the damn things somehow. Really, though, they were killing his wrists. Callen took the small object from Deeks' hand and fiddled with the lock himself. After a few minutes of toying with the thing they finally worked their way out of the metal restraints.

"Ha ha! Callen you're freakin' _amazing_!"

Callen smirked at the remark. He knows he's amazing, but hearing it from the blond made him feel better. The only downside – now he has a reason not to be so close to the other man. He could walk around now, though. And Deeks seemed happy to get the restraints of his bruised wrist, so _that _was a plus too. You know, at least until Callen noticed the multicolored bruises left behind from the overly tight handcuffs. They looked painful. Deeks had been more badly bruised than Callen, and it made him feel a little bad. Callen couldn't keep quiet any longer when he noticed Deeks rubbing at his wrist.

"You alright?"

The less he says, the greater the chances of Callen _not_ making a complete fool of himself.

"Yeah. It just hurts a bit. I'll be fine, thanks."

Deeks smiled at Callen, which only made his heart melt more. Once upon a time, Callen had _sworn_ to himself that he wouldn't fall for another agent – and he was failing right now. He really didn't know what happened. One day Deeks was a good friend, funny and charming, and the next day he was Callen's crush. Ever since that day, Callen has hoped and prayed that it didn't turn out to be something. Obviously, he failed at _that_, too.

Deeks stood up at the worst time, because as soon as he had, the truck resumed moving. He stumbled towards the back of their confines. He gently placed himself back on the edge of the bed, which they were damn lucky to have, by the way, and let his head fall into his hands. Callen hated seeing him like that. It darn near killed the man every time Deeks was in a bad mood. He waltzed over to Deeks, sat next to him and placed a hand on Deeks' back. Deeks rested his head on Callen's shoulder, silently feeling like they might never make it out alive.

A lone tear made its way down Marty's cheek and onto Callen's shirt. It tore the man up.

No matter what happened, Callen decided, in that moment, that he was gonna protect Deeks.

He'd risk his life for Deeks if he had to.

And then it hit him.

He loved the man so much he'd die for him.

He _really_ _would_ die for Deeks.

Because he _loves_ him.

**A/N: So, end chapter two. I'm hoping it was satisfactory. It was fun for me to write. I'm gonna try and update every day, but it may end up every other day or something. I don't really know yet.**


	3. The Only Exception

**A/N: Howdy! I'm really amazed at how well this story is doing so far. I've probably gotten **_**at least**_** 6 or 7 different people who've been following this story, which, by the way, would be nothing without its amazing readers… so a round of applause for you! :D**

**Chapter 3: The Only Exception**

Eric silently cursed at the screen. When did it get so hard just to find someone? It crossed his mind, for a split second, that it might be sleep deprivation, but quickly dismissed the idea. He had barely slept since Callen and Deeks went missing. In fact, no one had really gotten sleep. Everyone was so engrossed in making sure their friends were alive that it took precedence over sleeping. Still, the computer screen laughed at Eric. He felt as if he was utterly useless. It was one of the worst feelings ever.

"You got anything yet, Nell?"

She smirked at his resignation, but inside she was pleading for help. She hadn't gotten anything either. Whoever these guys are, they were good at covering their tracks. Nell wasn't sure she had ever seen anyone _that_ good at evading detection. In fact, they were _so _good at avoiding them that she and Eric were literally on the edge of giving up. The mere thought made her sick. Give up? Them? No. Not on their team. Not on their family. They would find a way to get Callen and Deeks home – and safe. Failure wasn't an option. Failure was never an option. The difference was that with this case, they risked so much more than they normally would.

"Not yet. Hey, Eric, we've been checking the security footage from around the time of the disappearance. What if they kept the boys at the park until _after_ hours?"

"I hadn't thought of that… Let's try it."

They sifted through the footage. Every angle, every second, every _face_ – it was all searched. The two techs stared at the footage like if they stopped the tapes wouldn't exist anymore. Neither allowed their eyes to leave the screen, not even for half of a second. So when what was left of the team came in, neither tech even noticed. Sam and Kensi let them work in silence because they wanted to hold off on the talk where Callen and Deeks are victims as long as possible.

No one _wanted_ to talk, so no one _did_ talk. Not until they saw Callen's face on the security footage. Next to him was Deeks. There were _at least_ three guys escorting them. Callen and Deeks were dragged to the parking lot which, to the team's disdain, was the _one_ place where there weren't any cameras. It made everyone's hearts stop. Their friends were gone. Kidnapped. All they knew was that they were outnumbered and out of their element. They were working with new partners, which meant that they were still working on the whole partner dynamic thing. Bottom line, the two missing agents weren't comfortable around each other. And that's a problem in itself.

The problems began piling up for the team. Problem number one: They didn't know where their missing agents were. Two: they didn't know how many total people were in on the kidnapping. Three: they had no clue if Deeks and Callen would be able to compensate for not having their normal partner by their side. Problem four: they had no means of tracking the two agents. Problem five: they have way too many problems that they can't even list them all. And what was the only thing they do? Wait. That was it – _all_ they could do was wait and it was torture.

Kensi was about in tears. Her partner – her _brother_ – was a victim. He was her best friend. What could she do? Nothing. She was helpless to save her friend… her teammate… her partner. His life was in danger and all she could do was sit and wait. They had a million and one resources, being a government agency, and none of them could do anything as of the moment. They couldn't do anything except hope. Hope that their family would be okay after this fiasco. Hope that in the end everything would be alright. Hope that the memories of this case wouldn't haunt them.

…

"Deeks, wake up."

Callen tried his best to go about waking Deeks up in a polite manner. It wasn't working. Not that it was a lack of effort on Callen's part, no; it was Deeks and that stubbornness of his. You can't escape it, not even while he's sleeping. In fact, Callen was beginning to grow impatient with the younger agent. So impatient that he kicked Deeks off the bed and leaned up against the wall to watch the scene unravel.

"What the heck was that for?"

Deeks even _sounded_ tired. Not just tired, but full blown _exhausted_. Deeks had been freaking out more about being trapped than Callen was.

"It's time to wake up."

Deeks glared. He honestly didn't understand why he had to be awake. It's not like he and Callen have been _talking_ or anything important like that. They just sit down all day and stare at each other. The truck moved every few hours, probably to avoid detection, and they were fed once a day. To make matters worse, it's always fast food. Deeks was worried about getting fat, because _that's_ the least of his worries.

Deeks lifted up his t-shirt and revealed a red spot down along his side. As proven by the door, and now Marty's stomach, Callen kicks hard. Anyone who gets the man mad and ends up within kicking distance is likely to end up pretty damaged. Pretty damaged meaning bleeding on the floor. Deeks considered himself lucky.

"… You kick hard."

A small laugh escaped Callen's lips. The corners of his mouth remained tilted upward. Callen knew it was impossible not to smile around the blond. He made him question everything he knew. It was intriguing. It was also one of the many things Callen liked about the man. The number one thing he liked was probably the blonds smile, though.

Come to think of it, it was pretty amazing neither man's feelings had interfered with work yet.

Something inside Deeks always melted every time Callen laughed. He couldn't tell you why, he just knew that it always knocked something loose inside him. Life sometimes didn't make sense, and it's normally love that makes so little sense it drives people crazy.

Deeks' feelings confused him. He was smart; he understood a lot – even the things he told everyone he didn't. He _really_ was smarter than he let people believe. He just didn't like 'showing off'. Or that's what he believed about himself, anyway. Everything that he'd felt lately was beginning to make Deeks feel awkward around the other agent.

Deeks didn't understand the feelings he had. All he knew was that he did, in fact, have them and they weren't going to go away easily. He would have to live with whatever it was he felt for Callen inside him. That loving feeling he always had for _women_. He couldn't help but wonder what made Callen different. Why he had just now begun having feelings for men. Technically, though, it wasn't men. It was _just_ Callen. It made absolutely no sense.

Then again, what in this world _does _make sense?

Nothing, exactly.

Nothing makes sense, and it isn't worth it to try and figure out why.

You just need to live with it.

Live with it and hope it doesn't escalate.

Or hope that you haven't passed the point of no return.

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I feel like this chapter was short and I feel bad about that, but you guys still love me, right? Anyway I'm still blown away by the amazing feedback, you guys have been awesome. I hope you're enjoying the story. **

**Oh, P.S. Sorry I couldn't get this up any earlier today. I didn't have access to an internet connection.**


	4. Wonderwall

**A/N: Welcome back, again. I hope you all had a good day. Again, sorry I couldn't get this up earlier... **

**Chapter 4: Wonderwall**

Callen and Deeks sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. Both were silently thankful for the other's presence. This was the closest they had gotten since their cuffs came off. They were being guarded by the same three captors that dragged them out of the park, and the other two kidnappers were driving the truck. When they had discovered the two agents wormed their way out of the cuffs they put a protection detail on them. The two were constantly being watched.

On a more positive note, though, it gave the two a reason to stay close to each other. It gave them a reason to hold hands without feeling awkward. It gave them a reason to constantly be all over each other. A reason to really show how much they cared. A reason to be who they really are. It gave them a reason to be a real couple. But most importantly, it gave them a reason to love each other. And it was amazing.

Neither man could fully describe the sensation that they got every time the two touched. There physically weren't enough words to say how amazing it felt. The downside was that neither man knew the other wasn't faking. They went undercover all the time. To them, this was just another case. A case they thought was being faked like all the others. It killed both men not knowing how the other really felt. But they would survive. I mean, they've gotten this far, right? They just had to endure the proximity for a little while longer. Just hold on a little while longer until they either are rescued, or don't make it out alive.

But, don't get either man _started_ on the possibilities of dying here.

Every time one of the men started to even _think_ about the possibility of them not making it out alive it killed him. Neither man wanted to think like that. Neither wanted to die before he told the other how he felt. Neither wanted to give up. They needed to have faith that their friends would find them. They would all go home and put this mess behind them. Whenever one of them didn't think like that, it was evident on the man's face. They would be on the verge of tears every time it crossed their mind that they might not make it home. And every time it happened, it broke the other's heart a little more. It broke their hearts so loud you could hear it from a mile away.

Callen swept up Deeks' hand and intertwined their fingers in a swift motion. He wanted so _desperately_ to tell the younger man how he felt. He silently hoped that the man would just figure it out, but that wasn't likely to happen. Even if the man did figure it out he didn't know how Deeks would react. All Callen could think about was telling Deeks and making sure he knew that he loved him. He'd die for him. And the corners of Callen's mouth gave no option besides curling up into a small smirk when Deeks squeezed his hand and shot him a loving smile.

Deeks' eyes were filled with love. His eyes were simply _overflowing_ with love and friendship and _hope_. And Callen thought that maybe, _just maybe, _if Deeks kept that shimmer of hope in his eyes, they might just make it out alive. Callen might not go insane. He, too, might embrace hope. One of the most important things in their situation, and it can be seen plain as day on Deeks' face. And it's _exciting_. Who would've thought that, after all this, _Deeks_ would be the one spreading cheer? Even if only a little. Still, that shimmer all over Deeks' eyes was enough to keep Callen going. It was enough to make him feel the slightest bit at home. Yes, it really is possible that in this terrible cage the men found some peace within themselves.

Deeks scooted closer to Callen. So close that their thighs were touching. Again. The gesture made Callen smile. The sad part about it is that Deeks thought he was only acting. He also thought that Callen thought he was acting, too. It's a never ending circle of assumptions. And for the first time since they met, Deeks _fully_ considered the idea of flat-out telling Callen how he felt. All the more realistic, right? He thought about it. And then he realized that he really did want to tell Callen how he feels. So that's what he did.

"Cal, I need you to know something."

Deeks voice was quiet and shaky.

"What is it?"

Callen was concerned. He didn't know why Deeks was being so quiet. But he also wondered why he took so long to respond to the man's statement.

"I just… thought you should know… Callen, I… I love you."

Callen was caught off guard. He didn't know what to say. He loved the man, sure, but he wasn't expecting the confession. He loved him so much that this moment felt like a dream. The same dream he had secretly dreamed a hundred times, and the same dream he replayed in his mind over and over again. And then he realized something. They were still undercover. Being undercover meant being on the job. And the job was important to Deeks, so it would probably be the man's top priority. And that revelation brought upsetting ideas into Callen's mind. Deeks was probably just acting the part. So, as much as it killed Callen to do it, he responded to the fake confession with a real one.

"I love you too, D."

Deeks' face lit up. And then Callen's. Both men thought the other's acting was really good right now. If they could pretend to be in love, they could go undercover as virtually anything. What neither man knew, however, was that neither _was_ faking. Those three words both men had just said were real. Neither faked that sentence. Both meant what they said, but both thought the other had only said it in the line of duty. And that's what they allowed themselves to believe. Everything that happened between them, and everything that would happen during this case, was all in the line of duty. It was just them trying to get the job done so that they could catch killers. Yup, that's what they were doing. Catching killers. It's where their focus was. Not on each other. On the case. On the job. And they couldn't let their feelings interfere with their jobs, could they?

No. They were better than that. They were most certainly stronger. No doubt about it. They had no reason to let their feelings tamper with their ability to get the job done.

Feelings were prohibited in their minds. They couldn't let anything come from it. They had to protect themselves. What transpired between them didn't mean anything. And they both knew that was how it had to be. They had to act like nothing happened. The job came first. Then their feelings. They were already married to the job. That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it?

Yeah. They were married to the job.

Would they have it any other way?

Well, maybe if they could marry _each other_.

But that's pretty illegal.

And neither knows their feelings are reciprocated.

And they go through every day with the hope that one day they might finally say something.

And maybe, _just maybe_, the other man would feel the same.

**A/N: Another chapter down. I really appreciate ya'lls support. It makes the writing experience better knowing that someone besides me is enjoying this.**

…**. I might not get a chapter up tomorrow. Mom's making us have a 'family day'. Wish me luck.**


	5. I Kissed a Boy

**Hey. Sorry about the delay, I had a few things going on and my parents were suffocating me. Anyway, read on travellers!**

**Chapter 5: I Kissed a Boy**

Kensi, Sam, Eric and Nell stared at the computer screen, the same way they had been the past few days, in hopes that they could find even the _smallest_ detail that could lead them to their brothers. They were dragged from the ride to the edge of the parking lot. There were three men with them. Nothing stood out about the men in particular. Deeks looked knocked out and Callen was only half-conscious. Neither agent looked to be injured, which was good.

No one really knew what to think about this whole situation. On one hand, they had good agents in the field. On the other, they weren't sure the two could keep it together. Deeks and Callen didn't exactly get along all the time. Most of the time they did, yeah, but they still butted heads. And fighting is typically bad on missions like this. You get heated and you say something that gives you away. After that, you're dead. No doubt about it.

Kensi's voice suddenly tore up the room's silence.

"I've seen those hats before. Eric, Nell, can one of you zoom in on the front?"

They zoomed, but they didn't have a good angle. They rotated angles, no luck. Fast forwarded a few frames, heck, they even looked back a few, too. And there it was. Finally, after all the time they spent staring at the photograph, the answer was right in front of them. The kidnappers were confident enough to wear company hats. For a moving company. They would have plenty of hiding space, no one would suspect them moving around a lot, and they blended in.

The two techs looked up the footage from the surrounding areas. When they finally found the truck they were looking for they identified five different men. They followed the truck along its journey by some miraculous power. The truck was parked less than an hour away. Kensi and Sam immediately got geared up.

The two agents left. They were determined to rescue their family. And they would. No matter what they had to do.

...

Callen woke up with the taller man's head on his chest. His hand was running through the blonds beautiful locks. The action felt surprisingly… right. He didn't understand why. He knew none of it was real. He understood that quite well, actually. If Deeks had _real _feelings for him, he wouldn't flirt with women all the time, would he? Callen couldn't actually answer that question with good conscience. He might actually have even the _smallest_ chance after this is all over. It was something worth smiling about.

Smiling was actually a rather easy thing to do in their situation. The two ended up smiling constantly even with men with guns watching them. And it was even easier for the men to be themselves. That kept them sane. They could be themselves and still do their jobs.

Callen's warm breath on the back of Deeks' neck woke the younger agent up. Deeks' sleepy eyes stared into Callen's. Both men quickly looked away. Neither was sure he wanted the other to be able to see through to his feelings. They weren't quite sure they could handle the truth about how they feel. Although, for the swift second their eyes were locked, Callen could've sworn he saw love in the other man's eyes. All Callen wanted to know was whether or not it was real.

"Good morning."

A small sound that was highly reminiscent of laughter escaped Deeks' mouth.

"Good morning to you, too. How long have you been up?"

Deeks kept his head planted on Callen's chest as he listened to the older man's heartbeat. And he seemed perfectly content to allow the older man to keep him there. Neither man had made any attempt to move, nor did they want to. They didn't want to be separated, and they sure as hell weren't going to let those idiots with guns do anything. The two didn't care what their captors tried to do, they didn't want to move. And they weren't going to, not as long as they were where they were at that moment.

Deeks sleepily grabbed Callen's free hand with his and intertwined their fingers.

"I've been up for a while. You're actually not that bad to be around when you're asleep."

There it was. That sarcastic side of Callen. Deeks loved it. Callen had an enticing sarcastic side.

"Yeah? Well, you're not actually that bad when you keep quiet."

Both men smirked. They weren't sure they would be able to go back to how things used to be after this. It would be a difficult path to take, and neither man was sure if they were up to the challenge. Not with each other. Anyone else, maybe. A part of them _wished_ they were undercover with anybody else. Of course, with anybody else it might not be as convincing, but at least there wouldn't be heartbreak afterwards.

Their eyes met again. For some reason, once they had, neither wanted to look away this time. The two men just wanted to admire the breathtaking color of the other's eyes. Deeks reached his hand up and cradled Callen's cheek. The man's skin was surprisingly soft. Then again, it wasn't necessarily _soft, _per se, but softer than expected. Deeks flipped his hand over and ran his knuckles down Callen's cheek. He ran his thumb over the older agent's bottom lip.

Callen cracked. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. He pulled Deeks towards him. The two connected in a loving kiss.

Neither man could fully wrap their mind around what was happening. It was like a dream come true for them. Being able to kiss the other man. It felt amazing. Both men had kissed a lot of people in their life, but this felt different from all of them.

Callen slowly pulled away, though he could see the lust in Deeks' eyes. Maybe he did have a chance. Maybe it's possible that Deeks really does love him. Maybe - Callen's thoughts were cut off when the other man's lips reconnected with his. This kiss was more lustful than the last.

Callen's fingers were tangled in the man's blond hair, while Deeks' hands were fisted into the fabric of Callen's shirt. This was everything they wanted and more. Deeks rolled over so that he was completely over Callen; his legs straddled Callen's hips. His tongue met the older agent's in a heated battle for dominance. Callen's free hand ran up the inside of Deeks' shirt. It rested on the younger man's stomach.

A loud sound broke the two apart. Apparently, sex in the back of the truck was against their kidnappers rules. It was too bad, too, because Callen and Deeks were really looking forward to it.

"I love you, Cal."

Callen smirked.

"I love you too."

The two men laid down in silence. Deeks head stayed to where he could listen to Callen's heartbeat, and Callen's fingers stayed entangled in Deeks' hair.

Both men silently _prayed_ that neither was faking _that._ If they had, it would be torture. Actually, it would be _worse _than torture. So the two simply stayed entangled in each other with victorious smiles plastered onto their faces.

Neither man would have expected something like this to happen while they were kidnapped.

Something as mind-blowing as falling in love.

Their concern now was how they were going to handle going back to work.

Especially after that display.

Because no one can ever _really_ go back to how things used to be after something like that.

It's just not possible.

So they both just silently hope for the other's comfort.

**A/N: Again, sorry about this past weekend, I was hardly able to get a second to myself. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this. I had the hardest time writing it. I was 800 words in when I put up the last chapter and then I had stayed up the whole rest of Friday night trying to finish. I just didn't know what to do so that I could keep the next chapter starting where I wanted it to. … Anyway, I should be back on track with updating daily hopefully tomorrow. You know, unless my internet dies. I'm highly excited that I have so many people reading, and I look forward to writing more.**


	6. CC&BQ From Mars

**Chapter 6: Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars**

Both men had remained relatively silent after the kiss. No one wanted to bring it up. Just in case it _wasn't _real. Neither was sure he could handle the rejection. Of course, completely ignoring it made it worse, in a way. Not even acknowledging it happened made them feel awkward. They weren't sure how long they could act like it didn't happen. It killed the men. The two still held hands and acted all couple-y. Only with a lot of awkwardness built up inside them.

The truck started moving again.

"… Hey, Cal, do you think they're going to find us?"

To be honest, Callen didn't know how to answer that question. He really wasn't sure. On the one hand, they might. But on the other, they hadn't been found yet. And to make it better, it was a matter of mere hours before the two agents were to be brutally murdered. They were both surprised it hadn't happened yet. Out of all the couples that had gone missing, they had lasted the longest and they didn't even know why.

"Of course they will."

The simple statement, true or not, made Deeks happy. It meant that the older man had some hope. No matter how well buried, it was there. And that was a pretty darn good thing to show right now. Both men knew for a fact that their captors were planning on killing them soon. They could overhear everything the men said. Their time is approaching – and soon. They figured they had two or three hours at the _most_ until doomsday. The two agents had to stay positive, though.

"Yeah…"

Their captors were already working on cleaning their guns. And since they were using guns, it was surprising they hadn't been tracked yet. Whoever these men are, they're _good. _And that, unfortunately, meant danger for the two men.

...

Kensi and Sam got out of their car as they drew their guns. They snuck into the garage where people threw their hands up and got against the walls. The truck they were looking for suddenly drove through the garage door. Kensi shot at the drivers – with very bad aim, I might add – while Sam ran back to the car.

Kensi's shots were failing. She had hit the passenger and made a ton of bullet holes through the back of the truck, but wasn't doing very well. She kept running and shooting, but she was the complete _opposite _of a crack shot under pressure.

Sam sped the car up until he passed the moving truck. He suddenly stopped right in front of the truck. This action caused the other driver to flip the truck. There was smoke. Sam and Kensi opened the door to the back of the truck

...

The two agents heard bickering coming from the men watching them. They couldn't, however, make out what they were fighting _about_. Something about guns and cops, maybe? And… Were those sirens?

Callen and Deeks were thrown into each other when the truck suddenly began speeding down the street. This time, they really were evading the cops. At least they might get out now.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshot broke their ears. Callen and Deeks ducked while their captors shot off their guns. From inside the truck. And that was even more ear shattering. The two agents were on the ground covering their ears with their hands. Somehow, amidst all the gunfire, someone hit Callen. Blood was gushing out of his stomach. Deeks quickly began putting pressure on the wound.

"Dammit Callen…"

The shorter man's eyes felt heavy. He wasn't sure he could handle it. He wasn't sure if he could keep them open. They slowly started to fall down. Callen was defeated.

"Dee…"

"Shhh… Don't talk – keep your eyes open! God, Cal, keep your damn eyes open…"

Deeks' hands were shaking. He wasn't sure he had ever been in a worse situation. The man he loved was right in front of him, possibly dying, and there was nothing he could do. He could sit there and watch, but other than that he was stuck until they could get the man to a hospital.

The gunfire ceased. It appeared as if all their captors were dead, or at the very least shot. The truck flipped over, which caused a small bomb in the truck's engine to go off.

Deeks landed on the wall, which was now the floor, with Callen lying on top of him. Both men were injured. Callen had blood gushing out of his bullet wound, and he had a stream of red liquid running down his head to his shoulder. Deeks had multiple abrasions and had a waterfall of blood pouring out of his nose.

There was fire – and smoke. A lot of smoke. It was very difficult to breathe, and even harder to see. What the two did notice, was the bright light seen once the truck's door had been opened. The bodies were blurred, but they looked friendly. Even if they weren't, though, how much worse could they be than the men who had kidnapped them? As the bodies moved closer, Deeks could tell who they were – and he was damn thankful they found the two missing agents.

"Hey, Kens… Glad you finally made it."

His voice was slurred, and it only took a few seconds after him talking for him to pass out.

And pass out he did.

With Callen lying on top of him, most likely also passed out and bloody.

His hand was still entangled with Callen's.

And the two were finally safe form their captors.

They just couldn't be saved from their minds.

**A/N: So, this one's a couple hundred words short. (EPIC FAIL) But I'm only human. Anyway, hectic schedule this week. I should be good anyway. The story's coming to a quick end. I'm gonna feel so empty when I don't have to write a thousand words every day. **

**Oh yeah, about Thursday. I will probably be able to get a chapter up, but I have to stay at school until like, 9pm. So if I update, it's going to be late that night. Sorry.**


	7. My Obsession

**Chapter 7: My Obsession**

The walls were white. The windows were ginormous. The light was blinding. The bed was horrifically uncomfortable. Yeah, Deeks had definitely woken up in a hospital. He opened his eyes slowly, as if not to let too much light in at once, and caught a good look at the other body in the room. It was Kensi's. Why his partner watched him sleep he didn't know, but he found it strangely flattering. Besides, he knew it was her way of saying she cares.

"How is it that _I _almost died and you look worse than I do?"

Kensi laughed and grabbed his hand. She obviously missed him. And he missed her – of course – but he kind of liked what privacy he and Callen got while they were kidnapped. He was happy he had told Callen how he feels. He was happy he kissed the older man. But, Callen was worse than Deeks when Kensi and Sam found them…

"I don't know. Maybe because I sat in the waiting room for 9 hours."

"How's Callen?"

There was a hopeful glint in Deeks' eyes. He was obviously worried about the other man's wellbeing. Deeks wanted Callen to be okay. He would actually feel really responsible if he wasn't. Besides, he and Callen have some… unfinished business that they need to sort out. Like whether or not any of it meant anything.

"He was in surgery for a while. They couldn't find the bullet. But he's breathing – granted, he's having a hard time staying asleep – but he's breathing."

There was an interesting lack of sadness in her voice. Not that she wasn't upset about what happened, she just seemed happier about Deeks being okay than she did about Callen. Which, I guess isn't as bad as it seems, because Deeks is her partner, Callen isn't. Still, acting like she cared more than she really did would be nice.

Kensi squeezed Deeks' hand, which he didn't realize she was still holding. Her hands felt different on his than Callen's. He couldn't really tell you how though. They just did. And that was a good enough reason to pull his hand away in his book. The action made Kensi pout.

"I wanna see Callen."

Kensi was taken aback by the comment. It briefly made her question if her partner stilled cared about her.

"You're not allowed to leave the room until tomorrow. Sorry."

Deeks nodded. He knew it wasn't true. He could leave if he wanted. She probably just wanted to spend some time with him. He couldn't really blame her. She had gone days without seeing him, and to make it better during that time he had been kidnapped by murderers. Lovely, right? He didn't really even wanna hang out with her right now. She was too clingy, and she quite obviously had a crush on him. It was both flattering and disturbing. She always said she didn't like him like that, but she was way too protective to not like him.

Deeks honestly had no clue how to tell her he liked Callen. He didn't want to hurt her; she was his partner after all. He figured the best way would be to just flat out tell her. Y'know, just rip the band aid off, so to speak. But that still involved hurting her. Maybe she would take it better than he was thinking, though.

Deeks' ached. All over. Literally, _all over. _ His back hurt, his face hurt, _he _hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, heck it even hurt to _think_. He screwed himself over so bad this time. And poor Callen was probably in more pain than he was. He couldn't get his mind off of the older man. It was like a curse that was impossible to get rid of. Curses suck. But Deeks would learn to live with it. Hopefully. It might hurt pretty bad keeping it inside, but he didn't want to cause trouble. Especially for Kensi. Or the team. He just wanted to talk things over with Callen. Set things straight. Find out if anything was real. He needed to know.

"Deeks?"

Kensi waved her hand in front of Deeks' face. He reluctantly snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I have to go see Callen."

Deeks got up, despite the searing pain, threw his clothes on, and ran out the door. Kensi followed.

…

"G, you need to sleep."

Sam had been berating Callen since he got out of surgery. All Callen wanted was to see Deeks. All Sam wanted was for Callen to sleep. Callen's morphine was starting to wear off, so he would want sleep to ignore the pain. However, all he could think about was Deeks and those talented lips of his. There was no one he would rather have with him than Deeks. He honestly wanted to, even after everything he went through; shoot himself in the foot over this crush of his.

"No, what I _need _is to see Deeks."

Sam gave a skeptical look. He knew the two were undercover, but what could he possibly need to get off his chest that was so important? Yeah, the two would need to talk things over, maybe even go to therapy sessions, but couldn't it wait?

"Not now. You need to rest."

Callen was about to smash his head against the wall. He didn't want – or need – to sleep. He needed to see Deeks! Nothing was more important. He needed to tell the blond that he meant it. Everything. The kiss, the hand holding, the calling Deeks his boyfriend, and even the 'I love you'. He meant it all.

And then, out of nowhere, came Deeks.

In his bloodstained clothes. With Kensi following him.

Deeks approached his friend.

The eye contact was too much to bear.

Kensi and Sam left the two.

And it was just them.

**A/N: So, another super short chapter. But you still got something. This story just doesn't want me to write it. I guess it's rebelling. Anyway, again for tomorrow, if I update, it'll be late at night.**


	8. I and Love and You

**Chapter 8: I and Love and You (Part 1)**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I got in a motorcycle accident. Anyway, since you guys probably don't care, the story:**

**(P.S. These next two chapters are going to have more dialogue than the past.)**

Kensi and Sam secretly watch the two other agents from the window. And they were about to see something they hadn't thought they ever would. Not that they thought Deeks and Callen could ever like each other, they just never thought that it would happen like… this.

Deeks walked over and sat next to Callen on his bed. The two immediately linked hands and entwined their fingers. Deeks slowly ran his thumb up and down the other man's. Both men knew they needed to talk, but at the moment they were stuck enjoying each other's company. Deeks could tell that Callen was in a crap load of pain, though, and it killed him. He just wanted them to be happy. Put this behind them. Go back to normal… for the most part. Deeks would honestly rather be in a relationship with the older man than to go completely back to normal. Callen too, actually, although you might never get either of them to admit it.

Callen eyed Deeks' bloodstained shirt suspiciously. He didn't know Deeks had been _that _hurt. From what Callen had heard he was in a hell of a lot worse than Deeks was. I mean, Callen certainly wasn't in _any _condition to walk. Then again, he probably would anyway, because he's that much of an idiot sometimes. And he's a pretty big idiot when it came to Deeks. But only because he's a little lovesick.

"Something wrong, Cal?"

Callen shook his head. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again.

"Is that blood… yours?"

Deeks let out a silent sigh of relief. He was actually kind of glad that was it. As long as it wasn't anything major. Deeks wasn't sure he could handle that yet. Not here. Maybe in a couple days after they've all cooled off.

"Some of it… most of it is yours, though."

It was Callen's turned to be relieved. He didn't want the blood to belong to Deeks. Although, the fact that it was his bugged him a bit. He wished Deeks had never seen him so beaten and bruised. Of course, the men had been given a glimpse into each other's heart – and a pretty big one at that. So they basically knew how the other man felt. Deeks holding onto Callen even when he was bleeding from being shot showed how much he couldn't lose the older agent.

Deeks released Callen's hand and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder. Callen leaned in closer as he placed his head on Deeks' shoulder. Deeks smiled, but opened his mouth to speak again.

"Kensi said you haven't slept."

"…I wanted to see you."

Not necessarily the best excuse, since he would see Dean later, but the sentiment was appreciated.

"Well, here I am. Now _sleep_."

Callen glared at the younger man. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to enjoy the presence of his… Actually, he didn't really know what to call him. They didn't have that conversation yet, so he really didn't know what Deeks was thinking. He figured he would just be happy during this time he had with the man. They could always talk about it later. Or so he hoped.

Callen closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He moved around a bit as if to get comfortable around the younger man. It was different here then when they were in the truck together. For one, this bed was a lot smaller. Also, both men had their suspicions that their partners were watching them. Not that they minded, though. They knew the other two were worried. It isn't like they didn't have a right to be, though. No one really knew anything anymore.

After all Callen and Deeks had been through in the past few days, they really weren't sure of much of anything. They weren't entirely certain that the other's feeling really were _real_. They didn't know if anything was really real at all. There always was the possibility of this being one big scarily realistic dream. Of course, it was highly unlikely, but so was them getting kidnapped and confessing their undying love for each other. That, however hadn't _technically _happened, yet, they just said those three little words.

"Deeks, can we talk?"

"Sleep first. Then talk."

To be honest, Deeks was pretty damn tired too. That may be part of why he couldn't form complete sentences. So he just contently laid his head on Callen's and the two simply stayed there in the other's presence. The two took in the silence, the comfort, the other's body heat, and it was glorious.

Callen reclosed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep. Deeks simply breathed and fell asleep with the older agent.

…

A few hours later Callen woke after a full night's sleep. Deeks had ended up face down with one arm wrapped around Callen's middle. His head was placed on top of Callen's chest so that he could hear the man's beating heart. Callen had one arm wrapped around Deeks' shoulders, and the other lay so that his hand was tangled in Deeks' hair. Callen lowered his head and kissed the man's head, which, thankfully, woke him up. Deeks warm eyes welcomed the sensation of his lover.

"Mornin' babe…"

Deeks laughed a bit as he talked, as he tried not to think anything odd of their current… position. He didn't remember them falling asleep like that. Then again, he didn't really mind. He kind of enjoyed it, actually. He liked being so close to the man.

"… Babe? Since when did you start calling me _babe_?"

Deeks smiled and kissed the older man's cheek before clutching him tighter.

"Just now."

Callen leaned up towards Deeks for a kiss. The man's lips were warm and inviting. Both men smiled into the kiss. It was different from the others – better even, although why went unknown.

Callen reluctantly pulled away and ran his fingers through Deeks' hair.

"I need to ask you something."

Obviously, a statement like that caught Deeks' attention.

"I'm listening."

"Do you _really _love me?"

Deeks was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. Deeks loved Callen, he did, but that question was unexpected. Is this really what the two needed to talk about?

What would he say?

Could Deeks man up and say he loved the man?

Callen's mouth opened again.

"Because I love you."

Callen put his heart out there.

And Deeks just stared in confusion.

"Uh…"


	9. I and Love and You 2

**Chapter 9: I and Love and You Part 2**

"_Do you _really _love me? … Because I love you."_

"_Uh…"_

Callen's eyes were suddenly filled with fear. Had he really been so blind as not to see Deeks couldn't _really_ love him? Had he been so love struck he didn't know that Deeks was just doing his job and nothing more? I mean, for all they know, they could still have some psycho after them, so it's possible he was still acting. And what was he supposed to do about it? He had just told the man he loved him, and his feelings weren't reciprocated. It stung. Bad.

Without warning, Callen got up. Deeks fell on his face. Callen picked up his clothes and practically ran into the bathroom. Deeks looked petrified. He didn't want the older agent to think he didn't love him – he did. He just can't find it in him to say the three little words. He could admit to all his unstated feelings while under mass pressure, sure, but he thought he was going to die. I mean, if you thought you were going to die, wouldn't you say all the things you never got the chance to?

Deeks wanted to say the three little words – they're supposed to be simple, aren't they? But he can't stand any more heartbreak. And when you tell someone you love them, one of you _always _gets hurt. No matter what. So, it isn't that Deeks just didn't love Callen; it was that he was scared to admit it. Deeks didn't want to get hurt again. He couldn't. If Callen didn't break it off, then something would've come up. With their job, one would die and the other would be broken. He just couldn't have that happen. So, yeah he could be all couple-y with the man, but he couldn't say those three words.

Callen stormed out of the bathroom, fully clothed in his bloody t-shirt and jeans, and limped out of the hospital as fast as he could. Deeks followed, but woke Kensi and Sam on his way out. Kensi gripped Deeks' shoulder.

"What'd you _do, _Deeks?"

"I… I… I gotta go find him."

Kensi tightened her grip and stared him cold in the eye. She knew he would need to make things right, but she wanted an explanation first, and she had damn better get one.

"Deeks. _What_ did you do?"

Sam was glaring daggers. He was protective of his partner, as well he should be. And so when he crossed his arms and had a near murderous look in his eye, Deeks knew he needed to talk. Or else he might not like the outcome. Then again, who would really want to get beaten up by _Sam_? I mean, Sam could do some major internal damage. You would, however, learn not to ever cross him.

"He asked me if I really love him."

Deeks looked down, ashamed of himself for not answering. He knows he should've as soon as he heard the question. If he hadn't hesitated he wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be torn between telling the truth and just running for his life. He really didn't want to face this; he just wanted to get out of here. But he couldn't hurt Callen. He'd rather Callen screw him a thousand times over than just run from all of his issues. He would have to man up and face this.

"And then what, Deeks?"

Sam looked even more menacing now. Like he was only milliseconds away from blowing a fuse.

"I hesitated. I couldn't answer."

Kensi slapped him across the shoulder. Sam punched him in the face, but he kind of deserved it. Deeks raised his hand to his face to check how much blood was coming out of his nose.

"What the hell did you do _that _for, Deeks? Are you an idiot?"

Kensi slapped him again. Across the face. Hard. Harder than Sam had hit him.

"First, I deserved those… Look, I just couldn't. I l-luh.. Those… words. Are difficult to say. I don't know when they became so hard to say – they just did. Someone was going to get hurt and I just… I was stupid. Now will you let me go so I can make this right?"

Kensi let go, slapped him again, and crossed her arms. Sam was punching the wall, as to not hit Deeks – because he was pretty _damn _close to knocking the kid's brains out.

"Fine. Go."

It was Sam's turn to stop Deeks from leaving with a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"_Don't _hurt him."

"I wasn't planning on it."

And with that, Deeks left. He needed to do something – _anything _to make this right. He needed to make sure Callen knew he loved him. So Deeks went home and he changed out of his bloodstained clothes.

…

Callen was sitting in a corner of his house. He didn't know how long he had been crying for. He just wanted it to stop. He should've known Deeks never meant anything. He should've known not to put his emotions out there. He should've known better than to fall in love with a coworker. Just like he told himself. He always told himself not to fall for anyone he worked near, and he completely disregarded his own rule in thinking that his feelings were reciprocated. And it. Sucked.

So there he sat. Back to the corner, knees to his chest, crying, listening to the rain pour down. In his own home. One should never be subjected to this. This kind of torture. At the very least not in their own home. His salty tears made way to his mouth, but he made no movement to wipe them off. He had just been completely rejected by one of the few people he trusted.

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. Callen groaned to himself. He didn't feel like answering the door. There was another knock. He really thought this bastard needed to just leave him alone – heck, he had never even changed out of his bloodied clothes. Another knock. Callen gave up. He swiftly flung the door open.

When he saw who was standing on his doorstep, he was utterly shocked. He didn't believe who had come to make amends. Deeks was there, in front of his house. The blond was wearing a close-fitting, dark purple V-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, although not skin-tight, and black high top converses. His hair was as shaggy as ever, and he looked pretty damn amazing… and Callen looked like crap with his bloodstained clothes and tearstained face.

Deeks reach out for Callen's shoulder slowly, giving the older man enough time to back away if he wanted – which he didn't. In fact, Callen took another step closer to the younger agent. Deeks wrapped a strong hand around the back of Callen's neck. He pulled the older man in for a very tender and even more nerve-racking kiss. Deeks carefully wrapped his free arm around Callen's back, still giving him the option to back out.

Callen stood in awe. Was this really happening? Was _Deeks, _the man who had not long before ferociously _ripped _his heart out, at his house kissing him senseless? Callen slowly pulled away and locked eyes with the younger agent. He was confused. He had absolutely no clue what to say – or even think.

He was… astonished.

"I do love you, Cal."

And with that, Callen grabbed hold of both sides of Deeks' face and pulled him in for a, well overdue, searing and passionate kiss.

And all his problems, even if for only a moment, were gone.

It was just him and Deeks.

Kissing outside his front door in the rain.

And he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Well. Howdy. I hope none of you are mad at me for the past few days anymore – if you even were to begin with. Anyway, I'm thinking probably only one more chapter. And then it's over. **


	10. What Our Love Is Made Of

**Chapter 10: What Our Love Is Made Of**

Callen and Deeks happily remained kissing in the rain for minutes before they pulled away. Deeks' hair had been darkened, his jeans were sticking tight to his thighs, and his shirt was clinging to his chest. Callen had been mostly shielded from the rain because he was still standing in his doorway, so he just asked Deeks if he wanted to come in. Deeks, of course, did. Callen went off to get Deeks a towel.

Examining the house, Deeks noticed something rather peculiar. Callen had _actually _gotten furniture. Not much, really. He had only gotten an air mattress, but it was an improvement. The team didn't expect Callen to get any furniture in there. Ever. Therefore, the air mattress was actually a pleasant surprise.

Callen came back with the towel along with a shirt and some shorts for Deeks to change into, since Callen's jeans would be a bit too short. Deeks shot an appreciative smile and gratefully accepted the items. Callen shooed him off to the bathroom. He would still be there when the blond got out. Deeks changed into Callen's white wife beater and black shorts, practically threw his wet clothes on the floor, and went back to the bedroom where Callen was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Deeks joined him.

The mattress reminded them both of when they were trapped in their steel cage. Nevertheless, they sat and enjoyed the other's presence. The sound of the rain hitting the roof of the house was the only sound that filled the room. Callen and Deeks interlocked their fingers as if by instinct. The two collapsed on the bed together, arms immediately snaking around the other's body. And they laid there in silence as they listened to the rain pour down.

…

The two woke up the next morning to a very sunny day. It was their day off. Deeks was up and around looking for what he thought of as good food. It seemed the only thing Callen had that he even considered eating was a banana. Why Callen ate a lot of bananas no one really knew. Everyone just kind of assumed it was to help his nerves.

Callen woke up to an empty bed. He was facing where Deeks had fallen asleep, but now there was just a warm spot. You could still tell where Deeks had been, especially considering Callen kept his hand in the middle of the warm area. He had just woken up, and Deeks was gone. Was that a bad sign? And then he heard something. The smallest sound, but it was something. He quietly got up and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Deeks was searching for food. The sight made Callen laugh. Deeks hadn't left, he just got hungry. It was then that Deeks noticed Callen.

"Don't you have any _good _food?"

Callen simply walked up behind Deeks and put his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Nothing that _you _would classify as good, apparently. But I'll tell you what; we can always go out for breakfast if you'd like."

Although Callen couldn't see it, he knew Deeks' eyes had lit up at that. Deeks always likes food. In fact, Deeks was like a teenage boy when it came to food. He would eat, eat, and then eat some more. … And then he would secretly hope he wouldn't get fat from eating too much. So the two men got dressed and headed out for a day of adventure.

There was a café close enough to Callen's to walk. Well, maybe not technically, but the two men felt like walking anyway. They linked hands as they walked. For now, all of their troubles were gone. The beautiful sun was out, it was relatively nice weather, and the men had each other. What could happen didn't matter – what _was _happening did. All either man cared about was the other. All either man needed was the other.

It took the two agents almost a full two hours to get where they were going, but it was worth the wait. They had gotten some quality time together and had gotten some good exercise, too. Considering the time, however, Deeks was _starving _when they got there.

When they walked in Callen only ordered a coffee, he didn't really feel like eating, and Deeks had ordered three pancakes with sausage, eggs, and he also got a coffee. The two didn't talk much while they were eating. They were too busy enjoying the other's company. It was almost like a first date for them. A surprisingly not awkward first date – but a first date nonetheless.

Deeks hand was resting on top of Callen's. Both men could hear the whispers of the people around them. Some seemed to be accepting, others, not so much. In fact, a couple of guys were _so _against them that they walked past the two agents and practically insulted them to their faces.

"Damn faggots are stinking up the joint…"

The man spoke quietly, yet it was loud enough for Callen and Deeks to hear. Deeks tensed up and Callen noticed the younger man's hand ball into a fist. Callen stared into Deeks' eyes and put his hand over Deeks' balled up one.

"They aren't worth it, Deeks. Calm down."

"_Calm down?_ Those guys are-"

"Not. Worth it."

Deeks didn't listen. He hastily stood up and ran out of the café. Callen dropped their money on the table and chased after him. They caught up to the homophobes from the café and Deeks put his hand on one of the men's shoulder. He turned around. The man's face immediately turned cold.

"What the hell do _you _want?"

Deeks bit his tongue as he balled his fists once more.

He couldn't do any of the things on his mind.

If he did, Callen would probably be forced to arrest him.

So Deeks did the only thing he had left to do.

He simply smugly pulled Callen closer for a kiss.

The guys left a few seconds later.

Granted, they were disgusted, but they left.

And Callen just smiled into the kiss and pulled his boyfriend in closer.

**A/N: Kinda short, I know. And it's the end, too. But I hope you guys like it anyway. I'd love to hear the final feedback.**

**Thank you all for your support, you are all amazing.**

**Final Disclaimer; I do not own:**

**NCIS: LA characters**

**Somewhere In the Middle – Casting Crowns**

**Wake Up Call – Maroon 5**

**Lean On Me – Bill Withers**

**The Only Exception – Paramore**

**Wonderwall – Oasis**

**I Kissed a Boy – Cobra Starship**

**Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars – Bon Jovi**

**My Obsession – Skillet**

**I and Love and You – Avett Brothers**

**What Our Love Is Made Of – Thomas Donovan**


End file.
